


Phantom Within

by salarta



Category: Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within
Genre: Aliens, Anal Sex, Chastity Plate, Corruption, Dream Sex, Multi, Other, Tentacles, Touch Denial, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:05:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salarta/pseuds/salarta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>General Hein proposed the Phantoms could be using Aki as a spy. What if he was right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phantom Within

They were getting more intense. The dreams. Every step she took made a ripple in the world beneath her, like a rock skipping on still water. It was only recently that she came to understand what that aspect meant, the unnatural tampering with a world completely unlike hers by her mere presence. When awake, she likened it to the butterfly effect in a real-time simulation, cause and effect showing the impact she had on something that might have played out longer and more intricate than what she saw before her.

The vertical sliced pods launched with rocket propulsion and followed a trajectory across the land, slamming down at such a short distance from its launch point that the resources put into it seemed wasted.

Then came the battle.

Each side had a warrior, weapons blasting, feet stomping, earth shaking with their combined might as they came to clash around her. The sound was near-deafening when these dreams began; now, they had dulled to simply noise as the visual cues of an impending attack on her lurked on all sides. She huddled down as rockets whizzed over her head. For a moment, one clear moment, she could see herself as a Phantom to a whole world other than her own, invisible to their eyes and untouched by their weapons. War raged among cliffs and jutting rocks, Dr. Aki Ross as its unseen witness.

That moment vanished almost as soon as she grasped it. The dead silence brought an uncanny irk to her. It was uncommon. Wrong, even. She saw no cease fire command, no signal of any sort to warrant an end to the carnage. Her eyes traced over the factions, discovering in short order that they all had one central focus: her.

Their slim, long-snouted heads glared at her through battle helmets, lanky bodies disproportionately stanced. The mass of their weapons kept their spines poised in a sideways arc, and as she rose, the gaze of each one followed her movements. She blinked, chestnut hair waving in the breeze. An entire army stood quiet around her, the outsider, the foreign beast. Nothing of their shifting and gestures matched what she knew, no hints to the purpose behind the unending glare that pierced her with every passing second.

"What do you want?" She asked, her hopes dashed by the marked persistence of their mute interest in her.

Just when she thought it might drive her mad, the ranks parted before her. A few steps forward brought the sight of a Phantom running toward her, eerily quick with the load it bore on its arm. Paces backward hardly did more than delay the inevitable; within feet of her, the bulb on the Phantom's arm split open, unveiling tentacles to her dull brown eyes. They were a squirming set of cybernetic feelers, and all three burst open the front of her USMC recon jumpsuit so fast that the whip of each one against her metal chestplate registered a full five seconds before she realized what had happened. She thought, briefly, that the object meant to contain her Phantom infection had saved her life again, until she felt the tips of two tentacles clamp to the path of least resistance.

"Hey! Put me down."

She was smart. Smart enough to know that these creatures couldn't understand a word she said. That didn't stop her from shouting in protest, the one act left to her in her prone state. Her body felt like it was rushing, falling down toward the center of the planet when a jolt reminded her of something she tried her best to forget for the past five years of her life.

Pleasure. Her breasts hungered for touch, denied that need every day since an experiment gone awry left her infected by a Phantom. In those early days, each new spirit they found for their proposed wave form kept the infection's containment strong, the sole line of defense to her survival. An operation after this procedure proved too risky, a rookie mistake on Aki's part as Sid's assistant turning her into a necessary guinea pig for his latest theory. In the process to save her life, she lost access to her bosom, sealed within a wall of metal. It was her punishment, or so she chose to think, the cry for merciless teasing and twisting when she entered the throes of passion constantly denied for her nearly fatal mistake.

"Nnngh."

All that time came rolling back into her as the Phantom's cybernetics left a buzz on her breasts. They jiggled with the electric massage that panged the pleasure center of her mind and crawled down a lower path. The damp spot growing in her pants would have left a furious blush of embarrassment under normal circumstances, yet the dream state kept her docile to their acts. It only occurred to her as sounds started making sense that something about the Phantom's actions was changing her chest plate, tapping into her spirit, reconfiguring her essence and trickling into her mind.

"Ooooh... this feels so..." On the chest plate's release, she dropped to her knees and clutched on the outside. A silent hum vibrated throughout her untouched breasts, setting off every delightful nerve within. The noise in her ears continued to mutate, and right as she realized that the tingle on her tits had become a constant separate from the original cause, she felt two new sets of tentacles force their way inside her suit.

The weight of her body sagged, two Phantoms lifting her off the ground in one arm each. The briefest probe jarred her from the frenzy of stimulation burning higher. Between heavy pantings, she heard a distinct and audible message that brought words to her ears for the first time since she started having these confused dreams.

"See what we can offer."

She _should_ have been shocked by how she could understand, to perfection, what the alien creature said. Equally, she should have wondered how they knew where to touch and tease and stroke to make her moan out and arch her back in the most classless display of crude desire. All her thoughts wrapped around what she felt, all her clever mind and strong will reduced to nothing.

"Let me... mmmm, release me," her lips parted into a hot, heavy sigh. Words meant as commands, meant to intimidate at best, had unwittingly transformed between thought and voice to tell her partners how much she longed for their touch.

The carnality of a slimy tentacle buried in her rear brought a wholly unexpected high, the strongest pulse washing over her from its tip. Her exuberance, pushing higher when the appendage went deeper, brought her to such delight that her hands grabbed a full cheek each and forced them around the invasion to savor even the smallest of flicks it made.

Yet for all she felt from behind, the Phantom in front surpassed its enemy in every respect she could imagine. Her legs gripped around the three writhing tentacles that stretched her sex to its outer limits, swirling her into a moaning haze. Every advance made by one Phantom fed into the other's attempt to take it one step further, and between them she realized the truth. Her body was a battleground for the warring sides, both warriors fighting to be the one that turned her into a quivering husk of orgasms.

"I... can feel you inside me, and it's...," she intended to tell them at length, but her body summed all her words into one loud, shuddering wail as it responded to their treatment.

"Become our agent and you will know pleasures like you have never felt."

"Oooooooh," she became listless at the furious pump that made her whole body shift back and forth. Everything cycled through a filter of her sexual yearnings, pushing to impair her judgment. She was at her furthest reaches, the breaking point of her mind begging her to give in. She felt herself slipping... and rebounded from temptation.

"No! I would never..."

She choked up and clutched her chest, then, with one of the Phantoms staring at her. Her refusal began to corrode as something inside her began to change.

"You have no choice," the Phantom said. "We have tapped into your spirit and modified it for our needs. You will do as we want and find pleasure in it."

It was right. She could feel her essence eaten away, tiny chunks taken out as her thoughts and feelings altered. Her eyes glistened from brown to green in the shift as a malicious, self-serving smirk rose up on her bubbly lips. A flirty flutter with the batting of her eyelashes toward a Phantom went back to the age-old art of seduction, calling the creature to come take advantage of her for all she wanted.

"Mmm... if that's the case, you need to do me a lot more before this dream ends."

Orgasm flowed down one tentacle as she bit her lip. Its cool, slimy embrace covered her fragile human flesh and the musk of her loins flooded into her lungs. She was their sleeper agent, ready to operate at their beck and call.

\---------------------------

The metal scrape of the chest plate grated on Dr. Sid's ears until it came to a halt. After giving it a cursory look, his eyes traveled up to his trusted colleague, ashamed to admit to himself the quickened beat of his heart when he gazed upon her.

She had replaced her familiar white jumpsuit with racy black leather. The pants went up to her hips, dipping at the front and back as it bunched up deep into the dark center of her groin. The baring of her stomach to a few inches above her navel resulted from her choice to wear a small, long-sleeved jacket. From its collar, her zipper ran down to the middle of her heaving bosom, each round mamm filling the leather to a perfect curve.

"Aki, did your chest plate malfunction?" he asked.

Her head shook. "I don't need it any more. I have it under control."

"How do you know it's safe? We have no idea how the Phantom particles inside you might change as a result of-"

"You've trusted me in the past," Aki smiled. "Do I have to prove myself?"

As she said this, Dr. Sid's eyes roved over her. His decision to accept the request came at the same time he noticed something that gave him awkward pause. A clear impression of Aki's nipples poked hard through her jacket, going as far as to reveal the full of her aureoles amid the rest of her chest.

He humbly nodded. "No, I don't think that's necessary. Are you cold?"

He wasn't a bit surprised when Aki figured out the reason he asked that question. What did alarm him, however, was her response.

"Oh, these?" she looked down at each one leadingly. "It's been a while since I could show off my breasts, you can't blame me for being excited. What do you think, Doctor Sid?"

He froze for a mere second when she bent over next to him, thoughtlessly gazing into her cleavage. Shaking it off, he turned toward his nearby lab assistant. "I think we need to document the wave forms of these backlogged samples."

Aki, quick as ever, added her own suggestion to the meek girl's daily routine. "Wait. Every time I'm here, you're doing this kind of menial work. Aren't you a little bored?"

"Well, uhhmm..."

"Tell you what," Aki said, "let's switch. You can take my place and I'll take yours."

"Aki..," Sid said, rousing his voice of reason, "with your qualifications, I think your energies would be put to better by-"

She feigned frustration in a huff, "It happened five years ago. I'm fine now. See? I've been running tests and traveling the world for the eight spirits for years. I need something less demanding and closer to home for a change."

"If you want to take a leave of absence, I can arrange that for you."

"I want to work here," she demanded. "I'd love to take calls, analyze samples, entertain visitors, all the things that a man like you shouldn't have to do. I'm sick of being out of the lab when you know that I've always been much better at petty errands. Let me stay here and rest for a few months."

"If that's what you want.." Dr. Sid trailed. "Aki, take a seat in that chair and get ready to take notes."

"Mmm... with pleasure." She savored the Phantom reward pulsing hot in her sex, her wet arousal hidden by layers of dark leather. Every tiny motion forced her tight pants to stroke rougher between her legs. Her hips swayed to make a show of her rump, the barest tease of her crack displayed as she walked to the terminal.


End file.
